List of National Basketball Association players/H
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with H. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. H *Ha Seung-Jin *''Bill Haarlow'' *Rudy Hackett *'Hamed Haddadi' *Jim Hadnot *Scott Haffner *Cliff Hagan *Glenn Hagan *Tom Hagan *Robert Hahn *''George Haines'' *''Warren Hair'' *Al Hairston *Happy Hairston *Lindsay Hairston *'Malik Hairston' *Marcus Haislip *Chick Halbert *Swede Halbrook *Bruce Hale *Hal Hale *Jack Haley *Shaler Halimon *Mike Hall *Jeff Halliburton *Darvin Ham *''Ray Hamann'' *Steve Hamer *Dale Hamilton *Dennis Hamilton *Joe Hamilton *Ralph Hamilton *'Richard Hamilton' *Roy Hamilton *Steve Hamilton *Tang Hamilton *Thomas Hamilton *Zendon Hamilton *Geert Hammink *Julian Hammond *Tom Hammonds *Joe Hamood *Darrin Hancock *Ben Handlogten *Cecil Hankins *Phil Hankinson *Alex Hannum *Don Hanrahan *Rollen Hans *'Tyler Hansbrough' *Bob Hansen *Glenn Hansen *Lars Hansen *Travis Hansen *''Bob Hanshaw'' *Reggie Hanson *Bill Hanzlik *''Bill Hapac'' *Penny Hardaway *Tim Hardaway *'James Harden' *Reggie Harding *Charlie Hardnett *Alan Hardy *Darrell Hardy *James Hardy *Ira Harge *John Hargis *Jerry Harkness *Skip Harlicka *Jerome Harmon *Derek Harper *Mike Harper *Ron Harper *Matt Harpring *Adam Harrington *'Al Harrington' *Lorinza Harrington *Othella Harrington *Art Harris *Bernie Harris *Billy Harris *Bob Harris *Chris Harris *'Devin Harris' *Lucious Harris *''Luther Harris'' *Mike Harris *Steve Harris *Tony Harris *Bob Harrison *David Harrison *Jason Hart *''Huck Hartman'' *Antonio Harvey *''Don Harvey'' *Donnell Harvey *''Nick Hashu'' *Scott Haskin *Clem Haskins *'Udonis Haslem' *'Trenton Hassell' *Billy Hassett *Joe Hassett *''Bob Hassmiller'' *Scott Hastings *Kirk Haston *Vernon Hatton *John Havlicek *'Spencer Hawes' *Steve Hawes *Connie Hawkins *''Earl Hawkins'' *Hersey Hawkins *Juaquin Hawkins *Marshall Hawkins *Michael Hawkins *Robert Hawkins *Tom Hawkins *''Chuck Hawley'' *Nate Hawthorne *'Chuck Hayes' *Elvin Hayes *'Jarvis Hayes' *Jim Hayes *''Ray Hayes'' *Steve Hayes *'Brendan Haywood' *Spencer Haywood *John Hazen *Walt Hazzard *'Luther Head' *Shane Heal *Brian Heaney *Gar Heard *''Pete Hecomovich'' *Herm Hedderick *Alvin Heggs *Tom Heinsohn *Dickie Hemric *Alan Henderson *Cedric Henderson *Cedric Henderson *''Curt Henderson'' *David Henderson *Gerald Henderson *'Gerald Henderson, Jr.' *J. R. Henderson *Jerome Henderson *Kevin Henderson *Tom Henderson *Mark Hendrickson *Larry Hennessy *Don Henricksen *Al Henry *Bill Henry *Carl Henry *Conner Henry *Skeeter Henry *Steve Henson *Charlie Hentz *''Paul Herman'' *Bill Herman *Kleggie Hermsen *Chris Herren *Carl Herrera *Walter Herrmann *Keith Herron *Sidney Hertzberg *''George Hesik'' *Dan Hester *Fred Hetzel *Bill Hewitt *Jack Hewson *Art Heyman *'Roy Hibbert' *Nat Hickey *Phil Hicks *'J. J. Hickson' *Bill Higgins *Earle Higgins *''Jim Higgins'' *Mike Higgins *Rod Higgins *Sean Higgins *Kenny Higgs *Johnny High *Wayne Hightower *''Jim Hilgemann'' *Armond Hill *Cleo Hill *Gary Hill *'George Hill' *'Grant Hill' *'Jordan Hill' *Mort Hill *Simmie Hill *Steven Hill *Tyrone Hill *Art Hillhouse *Darnell Hillman *Fred Hilton *'Kirk Hinrich' *Roy Hinson *''Pat Hintz'' *Mel Hirsch *Lew Hitch *Robert Hite *''Joel Hitt'' *Donald Hodge *Julius Hodge *Craig Hodges *Charlie Hoefer *''Johnny Hoekstra'' *''Howie Hoffman'' *Paul Hoffman *''George Hogan'' *Bob Hogsett *Paul Hogue *Fred Hoiberg *Doug Holcomb *Randy Holcomb *'Jrue Holiday' *''Bill Holland'' *Brad Holland *Joe Holland *Wilbur Holland *Lionel Hollins *'Ryan Hollins' *Essie Hollis *''Bobby Holm'' *Denny Holman *''Ife Holmes'' *Jim Holstein *A. W. Holt *Mike Holton *Dick Holub *Joe Holup *Red Holzman *''Jim Homer'' *Jerald Honeycutt *Tyler Honeycutt *Derek Hood *Bob Hooper *Carroll Hooser *Tom Hoover *Bob Hopkins *Dave Hoppen *Dennis Hopson *John Horan *Cedrick Hordges *'Al Horford' *Tito Horford *Ron Horn *Jeff Hornacek *Robert Horry *Ed Horton *Bill Hosket, Jr. *''Bill Hosket, Sr.'' *Bob Houbregs *'Eddie House' *Allan Houston *Byron Houston *Tom Hovasse *Brian Howard *'Dwight Howard' *Greg Howard *'Josh Howard' *'Juwan Howard' *Mo Howard *Otis Howard *Stephen Howard *Bailey Howell *Bob Hubbard *Phil Hubbard *''Lee Huber'' *Lester Hudson *Lou Hudson *''Roosie Hudson'' *Troy Hudson *''Marvin Huffman'' *Nate Huffman *''Vern Huffman'' *Alfredrick Hughes *Eddie Hughes *Kim Hughes *'Larry Hughes' *Rick Hughes *''Harold Hull'' *John Hummer *Ryan Humphrey *Jay Humphries *'Kris Humphries' *Hot Rod Hundley *Brandon Hunter *Cedric Hunter *'Chris Hunter' *Les Hunter *Lindsey Hunter *Othello Hunter *'Steven Hunter' *Bobby Hurley *Roy Hurley *Geoff Huston *Paul Huston *''Hal Hutcheson'' *''Dar Hutchins'' *Mel Hutchins *''Herbie Hutchison'' *Joe Hutton *''Art Hyatt'' *Greg Hyder Category:List of NBA Players Category:NBA players A-Z